Triple Threat
by BandGeek99
Summary: A story of love, hate, Voldemort, kirema animas, evil digital monsters, love, and hot guys! Harry Potter, Digimon, and Tokyo Mew Mew xover. Was my first, so it sucks. Badly. READ AT OWN RISK! Main couples: HG, RH, Taiora, Mimato, and some others. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, m'peeps! This is my first fic, so I would strongly appreciate some constructive criticism, and maybe some reviews? Hope you enjoy my first Harry Potter/Digimon/Tokyo Mew Mew fic!

**Triple Threat**

**By BandGeek95**

"Whoo! Great game, Masaya!" Taichi Yagami called, clapping his teammate on the shoulder as they made their way off of the field.

"I didn't know I had it in me," Masaya replied, clearly stunned and impressed at the same time.

Sora held her hat to her head as she led her friends to the edge of the soccer field where the team was celebrating their win. "Great job, guys!" she called.

Ichigo pushed ahead and hugged Masaya so tightly it looked like he'd lost all circulation in his face.

The soccer coach silenced everyone with a harsh blow from his whistle. "Okay, team! Every one of you has put down a great effort so; WE'RE GOING TO THE PLAYOFFS!"

Everyone screamed in delight.

The coach shut them up again. "But there is bad news. I'm not going to be coaching you anymore. Instead, the new English teacher at the Junior High school will!"

"Aw, come on! Why?" Tai called out.

"I'm going on a family trip to Bermuda!"

"Oh, which teacher? The cute one?" Mimi exclaimed, fixing her giant pink hat.

All of the girls squealed in excitement.

The team sighed. It was hard having a teacher who was better looking than you were.

**AT SOCCER PRACTICE**

Harry and Ron clambered out of a Mitsubishi Outlander and lugged their sports equipment to the field. They found the team already waiting.

Within minutes they were doing drills out on the field.

"Sort of brings back memories," Ron mused. "I mean, it's not Quittich or anything, but it brings back memories."

"Yeah. It's kind of weird not being out there," Harry agreed and got the team working on goal-scoring.

Ron looked in the bleachers and saw a small boy with a white fisherman's cap, looking forlorn. "Oi, you! Are you okay?"

The boy looked up and saw the redheaded man jogging toward him. "Oh, yeah, I'm okay. I wish I could play soccer, though."

Ron was puzzled. "Why can't you?"

The boy sighed. "My brother won't let me. He says I'll get hurt or something."

Ron nodded. "Which one is he? The kid with the goggles?"

"No. The goalie. His name is Matt and I'm TK," the boy said, watching the goggle kid score a goal. "He thinks that he has to be really protective of me, but he doesn't."

Ron smiled sympathetically. "Hey, at least he cares. I grew up with five brothers: the twins were pranksters, Percy was a mini-mum, Charlie spent all of his time outside, and Bill was the ladies man. I was the babysitter for my little sister. So be glad Matt cares."

TK looked at the British man and smiled. "Thanks, Coach Weasly. May I go down and watch?"

"Sure!"

The two trotted down to the field. Harry took one look and put TK in as center.

This annoyed Matt. "What do you think you're doing? He's just a kid, he'll get hurt!"

Harry looked up at the pink and orange clouds of sunset. "Matt, I know how you feel. There's someone in my life that makes me the exact same way. But trust me: TK will be fine."

Matt looked disgruntled but stomped off to his post in the goal.

After practice, Tai, Matt, and TK walked to the library and picked up Joe, Izzy, Sora, and Kari, and then they picked up Mimi from her dance class. The eight of them then trekked over to Tai's apartment complex.

"Hey, Mom, can we use Dad's computer?" Tai called.

Mrs. Kamiya, who was peeling potatoes at the sink, looked up. "As long as you don't fry the hard drive or something."

"'Kay thanks Mom!"

Izzy promptly sat down and hooked it up to the Internet and found the connection to Gennai's modem. Finally he got it hooked up and called triumphantly, "Okay, people, I think we have liftoff!"

The others crowded around him.

"Hi!" said someone on the other end of the transmission.

"Agumon?" Tai asked tentatively, pushing to get a better view.

"Yeah! Everyone else is here, too!" Agumon replied.

"And boy, oh boy, have we got news for you!" Gomamon put in.

"There's been another disturbance, but this time it's in your world," Tentomon explained.

"Do you have any idea who's behind it?" Sora asked.

"All we know is that he's human, but not entirely human. Does that help?" Gatomon asked.

"Isn't that physically impossible? To be human, but not entirely human?" Joe asked, fixing his glasses.

"We don't know that for sure," Matt pointed out.

Joe stiffened.

"We're going to use a portal to get over there," Biyomon warned them. "Stand back!"

Moments later, Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Gatomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Patomon were hidden in Tai's room and the Digi-Destineds had all headed home.

Meanwhile…

Ryou closed up shop and brought his six employees downstairs to the lab.

Keiichiro was sitting at the computer, zooming in on some images of monsters, a few black cloaked figures, and a few mutated looking animals. "We've detected a few kirema animas in nearby Obedia. We've also spotted a few unknown creatures as well."

Mint cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure they aren't kirema animas?"

Keiichiro shook his head. "No anima could do this." He clicked a photo off to the side and a blown up picture showed up on screen. In the photo was an average family seated at a kitchen table, their eyes glazed over, totally lifeless.

Zakuro sucked in a breath, whereas Lettuce fainted.

"These must be pretty dangerous," Masaya reasoned.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger!" Pudding cried, thrusting her finger up in the air.

Ichigo covered her friend's mouth. "We'll be extra careful, then."

"I hope so. I've grown kind of, erm, _fond_ of the Mews," Ryou said, looking away and scratching the back of his blonde head.

Pudding broke free of her friend's grasp. "Ry-ou loves I-chi-go! Ry-ou loves I-chi-go!"

Ryou made a face. "Ichigo? EW! I've felt a strong attraction towards Mint though…"

Now it was Mint's turn to make a face. "EEW! Ryou, you sicko!"

"Proud of it, too. Now you should get home soon. Your parents are going to get worried."

The Mew Mews said goodbye and headed out.

"Merlin, Harry, they ditched us! They really ditched us!" Ginny exclaimed, tugging his sleeve.

He whirled around, saw, and swore.

The Weasly siblings, Harry, and Hermione had gone out for the day, and Ron and Hermione had left Harry and Ginny in a park outside of a little café.

"So…what do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, coffee and lunch? I never ate breakfast so I'm famished."

Ginny nodded vigorously and the two headed into the café.

They were seated by a high school/college aged blonde boy.

"Hello, welcome to Café Mew Mew! My name is pudding and I'll be your server this morning," said a bouncy strawberry-blonde. "What can I get for the happy couple?"

"I'll have a cappuccino," Ginny said promptly.

"Tea, please," Harry added.

Pudding smiled and jotted it down in her notebook before heading off.

Right after the waitress had taken the check, the warm September air turned cold. Screams came from outside the café, and if you asked anyone, they'd say they felt like they'd never be happy again.

"Tokyo Mew Mew, move out!" a pink haired, pink suited cat girl cried and led four other similarly dressed girls out.

Harry made Ginny promise to stay in the café and ran outside to see what the commotion was.

A horde of Dementors was approaching the park.

"Come on, Greymon! You too, Garurumon! Kick some digi-butt!" a little girl cried, pumping her fist into the air.

A giant dragon/dinosaur like creature shot flame out at the dementors, but it didn't stop them.

"Impossible! It had no effect!" a boy Harry recognized as Tai shouted.

"Help him out, Garurumon!" Matt added.

A giant wolf like creature shot a blue substance at them, but it too had no effect.

"Idiots! EXPECTO PARTRONUM!" Harry shouted, casting a silver stag.

As everyone stared in awe at the animal, and Harry took that as his cue to leave the premises.

Ryou, though, had seen the whole thing from the window of his upstairs bedroom. This black haired guy could be their answer to their prayers. Or their worst nightmare. The question was: Which was he?

"What was that?" Mimi wondered aloud.

"I don't know what it was. It looked an awful lot like a stag," Izzy commented.

Joe gasped. "Maybe it's a signal to the enemy!"

"Then why did those digimon run from it?" Sora pointed out.

"Uh, guys? Just a shot in the dark here, but I don't really think those were digimon. My digimon analyzer doesn't even recognize it," Tai exclaimed, leading the group to the shade of a nearby tree.

"Then what were they?" Kari asked as she sat down.

The group thought about this. As the gears in their head turned, they overheard a conversation between the soccer coach and a cell phone.

"Hello?"

Blurbed reply.

"Hi, Ron. Look, you know that café you dumped us at?"

Blurbed reply.

"There was a dementor attack here just over five minutes ago."

Angry blurbed reply.

"Yes, Ron, your sister is fine, and yes, I had to use the Patronus charm!"

Angry _female_ blurbed reply.

"Hermione, calm down! I know the risks, but I couldn't let innocent bystanders get hurt! Look, I've got to go. 'Bye." The coach hung up and dropped his head into his hands. "Urgh, Ginny, she's so irritating sometimes!"

An attractive redhead girl tugged on his arm and led him to a tree nearby the DigiDestineds.

"Wow, she's so pretty!" TK exclaimed.

"Aw, Coach Potter's in love!" Kari squealed.

"Yeah, but with who?" Matt asked. "I've never even seen a picture of her before."

"I have," Sora said quietly.

Everyone stared.

"When I was looking for a pencil on his desk during fourth period yesterday, I saw a picture of those two, a black boy, a sandy haired kid, and a few other people wearing black robes with a colored patch on the chest. They were smiling, but the expressions on Coach's face and that girl's face were sort of, well, faked."

"Maybe she's a friend from school," Joe suggested.

They all silenced and watched the couple once more.

"You know, this sort of reminds me of sixth year when we went out and spent most of our free time under the beech tree by the lake watching the giant squid and snogging each other senseless," he remarked.

"We didn't just kiss, Harry, we talked too."

"I know, but I liked the snogging best."

Ginny adjusted so that she was face-to-face with him. "I still don't understand why we have to stay apart. I mean, isn't he going to find out anyway?"

The coach's words sort of caught in his throat. "It's just– Ginny, I- Urgh! Ginny, I really like you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What if I don't care if I get hurt?" she demanded.

"I do."

She tilted her head up to face him. "Why? Isn't it my choice whether or not I go out with you?"

"It would be – if I was willing to go out," the coach replied, grinning like a madman.

Ginny immediately lightened up and smiled, too. "Maybe I'll just put you under the Imperious Curse…or a love potion."

The coach shifted uncomfortably. "I can resist an Imperious Curse, but not a love potion…I am soooo not letting you cook supper tonight."

Ginny smiled smugly. "Fine by me, but you know that neither Ron nor Hermione can cook for beans, and I'd like to see you try."

"Then I will," he replied simply, sticking his nose up in the air.

"Fine."

Little did they know that Pudding was hiding in the tree they were leaning on. She, being the romance-crazy little girl she was, cried out in joy. "Whoo! Coach, you get a special discount here for you and your girlfriend."

This took the two by surprise.

Mint, who had seen the whole scene from the window of the café, came running out. "Pudding! Ack, shut it!" She turned to the older couple. "Sorry about that, people. She's a little, erm, talkative. We do mean it about the discount, though."

Harry grinned. "There's one couple that could use it a little more than we could."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Order of the Phoenix

CHAPPIE TWO – ORDER OF THE PHOENIX

"I don't believe it," Tai muttered as he pulled on his sneakers. "It's a great Saturday for soccer, but can I play? No. I'm stuck in a girly café with Sora!"

"Aw, come on, Tai. Cheer up, it's obvious you like her," Kari said as she munched on a granola bar, Gatomon watching intently from the top bunk of the bed.

"Not another word, Kari," Tai growled, pulling his goggles over his head with vigor.

Kari swallowed her chocolate-chip snack. "Tai and So-ra sitting' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Kari!" Tai lunged at his little sister, but she dodged it, causing him to land flat on his face. "Wha-oof!"

Mrs. Yagami, who was passing by, said, "Tai, don't trip over your own two feet!"

He groaned something in reply.

Mrs. Yagami checked the microwave clock. "Tai, it's about time for you to pick up Sora now."

He groaned again, clipped his Digi-Vice to his belt, and made his way toward the door. "Bye, Mom, see you, Kari."

"Got your cell phone?"

Tai spun around mid-stride and grabbed it. "Okay, now goodbye." He made his way out of the apartment and headed down two floors to 4-6 where Sora lived.

MEANWHILE…

"Okay, Mimi. Yep, I'll see you tomorrow. 'Bye," Sora said to her best friend and hung up the phone. She made her way to her bedroom and looked in her mirror to check her outfit. A yellow sundress with a matching straw hat. Perfect.

And then it hit her like a brick: she was only going out to lunch with her best friend! Why the hey was she going all out like this? She was seriously considering changing outfits, but the doorbell rang.

Sora clipped her Digi-Vice to the ribbon that went around the waist of her dress and answered the door.

There was Tai, staring out the window over the small city.

"Hello, Earth to Tai! Tai, do you read me?" Sora joked.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Sora," he said, turning red as he spun around. "Ready to go?"

Sora nodded. "One sec." She poked her head inside the apartment. "Bye, Mom, I'm leaving."

Then the two walked off towards the bus station.

As they were seated in the café by a quiet, black haired girl (Zakuro…was that her name?), Tai looked closely at his friend.

She'd gotten very pretty since he'd been stuck with her in the digital world. She was tall, her red hair was short, and her crimson eyes still had that mischievous glint they'd had for the past, like, ten years. She was also very, um, _desirable_ (and I just don't mean in her personality…).

"Uh, um, you, uh, you look great," he stuttered.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Silence.

"I bet you're bummed out," she said, looking out the window.

"How so?"

"You're stuck inside with me on a soccer-worthy day. Isn't that torture enough?"

He sighed. "Guilty as charged."

"Hi, welcome to the Café Mew Mew. My name is Ichigo and I'll be – oh, hi, Sora, hi, Tai," said the pink-haired Ichigo as she approached the table.

"Hey, Chigo. Do you have any…" Sora began, but was cut off by loud screams from outside.

Keiichiro ran up from the basement lab. "Ichigo, get the customers upstairs, quickly!"

Before Tai and Sora had time to protest, they were shoved in a spare room with maybe eight other people.

Ryou ran into the dining room. "Girls, move out!"

Needless to say, this was pretty pointless. The girls of Tokyo Mew Mew were dressed and on the move.

Outside there was a huge group of kirema animas.

"Ribbon!" all the girls called.

"Mint Echo!" Mint shouted.

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Zakuro Pure!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Strawberry Bell Bell version up!" Ichigo cried. "Strawberry Check!"

All of the attacks hit the animas hard, causing most of them to return to their harmless animal form.

Before she knew what was happening, Kish showed up and scooped Ichigo to the top of a light post.

"Hey, honey. Long time, no see. How about a kiss?" he said, puckering up like some ugly fish.

Before Ichigo even had time to open her mouth, a voice said, "How about you put her down?"

There, standing on a giant half-eagle, half-horse creature, was a man in red and gold robes with a hood and a white mask.

Next to him appeared a woman with green and silver robes, a hood, and another white mask. She was riding…a broomstick?

A woman in blue and white robes, a hood, and a white mask appeared out of thin air on the ground, and a man in yellow and black robes, a hood, and a white mask rode up on a gigantic three headed dog.

Kish laughed, but he was truly nervous. "What if I don't feel like it?"

The man in red shrugged. "Then we'll make you put her down."

"Oh yeah? You and what army?"

The man seemed angry. "I don't need an army to get rid of a piece of filth like you."

Kish narrowed his eyes. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Uh, the Order of the Phoenix, duh!" said the woman on the broom.

"And if you don't put poor Ichigo down, we'll beat the crap outta you," the man in yellow added.

Kish laughed. "Yeah, right. Order of the Phoenix Ichigo's earthling butt!"

This annoyed the woman in blue. She shot something red from her fingertips, something that hit Kish square in the chest, causing him to freeze and fall to the ground.

The man in red waved a hand casually and all of the kirema animas disappeared. He then scooped Ichigo up and set her gently on the ground.

One by one, the Order of the Phoenix disappeared.

The girls of Tokyo Mew Mew exchanged wide eyed glances and ran back to the café screaming, "AAAHHH! RYOU, RYOU, RYOU!"

Keiichiro and Ryou exchanged relieved looks after listening to the girls' stories. The Order of the Phoenix was a blessing after all.


	3. Soccer Games and Revelations

CHAPPIE THREE – SOCCER GAMES AND REVELATIONS

"Ginny, I can't believe you told them who we were?! What if one of us lets it slip?! We can't risk that!" Ron cried, slamming his fist against the kitchen table in their apartment.

"Oh, shut up, Ronald! It was your idea to tell them a name in the first place!" she snapped.

Ron said nothing, but huffed. His sister was right. Then again, she always was.

"I like the fact that we're known as who we really are," Hermione declared, holding her coffee cup up to her lips.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Hey, you guys want to come to the championship soccer game today?" Harry asked excitedly, stuffing a few extra pieces of equipment into his duffle bag.

"No thanks."

"I've gotta go grocery shopping," Ginny added.

Harry was appalled. "But it's the championship! You can't miss this, even Ron's going!"

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ron's the assistant coach.

Hel-lo! Besides, do you want to eat or not?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and tightened his sneaker laces with vigor.

Hermione looked at Ron, pointed at Harry, and did the cuckoo sign by her head.

"Hey!" Ginny cried.

Harry looked up, saw no particular problem, shrugged, and left, Ron jogging behind him.

As Ichigo made her way to the bleachers with Mimi, Sora, Kari, Pudding, Lettuce, Joe, Izzy, and reluctant Zakuro and Mint, she couldn't help but feel…well, peculiar. Like something was about to go wrong.

"Hey, Ichigo, are you okay?" Mimi asked.

"Huh?" The brunette's girly voice had snapped Ichigo out of her stupor.

"I asked if you were okay," Mimi repeated, her voice filled with concern. (A/N: What?! Her crest is that of sincerity, am I right?)

Ichigo waved a hand. "It's nothing. Let's find some seats."

The group headed out in search of ten seats next to each other.

Joe squeezed in next to Lettuce, and the two of them worried about the well being of the players for the whole first half. Everyone thought they were perfect for each other.

Izzy sat on the end, next to Mint, and was hooked up to the Internet until halftime. Mint seemed genuinely interested in what he was doing. Again, another perfect couple. (A/N: Tee hee hee!)

Right before the third quarter, Kari turned pale and whipped her head around.

"What is it, Kari?" Pudding asked.

"I get the feeling there's going to be trouble," she said gravely.

Sora laughed. "We're at a soccer game! What could happen?"

The sky suddenly opened, with bright lights and a ribbon of numbers. Just like a portal.

"Oh, I hate it when I'm right!" Kari wailed, throwing herself into the arms of a stunned Zakuro.

Several large monsters (for lack of better words) landed (again, for lack of better words) on the green turf of the soccer field, causing the spectators to either stand in awe, or wig out.

Jets of brightly colored light shot across the stadium and figures in black hooded robes and skull masks appeared out of thin air.

And then, of course, Kish just _had_ to show up with the kirema animas.

This caused the other TMM girls to look at each other and exchange nods. They were ready to fight.

MEANWHILE…

In the locker room, Tai tightened the laces on his cleats as the coach gave them his usual halftime pep talk.

"Okay. I understand that last year you weren't exactly good, but this year we're faster and stronger. We just need to - "

"Harry, shut up! You sound like Wood!" Ron snapped. He turned to the team. "Okay. You may have stunk last year, but this time around we have a strong defense (Masaya and Davis high fived each other) an incredible offence (Tai gave TK a noogie and their right wing companion Maddie hugged them both) and a bloody good keeper (at this, Matt clapped his gloved hands and called, "Wahoo!"). This time we'll CRUSH THEM!"

The whole team cheered and prepared themselves to get going again.

It was then that they heard the screams from outside.

Harry and Ron exchanged stunned glances and ran outside.

TK, Tai, and Matt followed, Digi-Vices in tow, and digimon (which had been hidden in Tai's duffle bag) under their arms.

"Argh! Malfoy, let go of me!" Ginny cried, struggling against the blonde's tight grab.

He let out a sinister chuckle and tightened his grip on her waist. "I don't think so, Weaslette. The Dark Lord has use for you."

Ginny was hit with a creepy feeling of uneasiness. "What did you do with the others?"

"Your idiot brother, Potter, and the Mudblood haven't been found."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yet."

This horrified Ginny.

Malfoy grabbed the belt loop on the back of her jeans and tossed her into the back of a Toyota.

He climbed into the driver's seat and locked the doors. "No escape now, Weaslette." Then, stupidly, he opened the sun roof for some fresh air.

What a bad move.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Ginny did something very brave and very stupid: She jumped out the sunroof.

Malfoy let go of the wheel and tried to pull her back down, but the whole stunt was for nothing. Ginny had gotten away.

She hit the ground hard and did something to her ankle. It slowed her down a bit, but she kept moving.

Malfoy regained control of the vehicle, but drove away, seeing as Ginny was being swarmed by fellow shoppers who saw what happened.

The first person that decided to help was a kindly woman with friendly brown eyes and light brown hair that was pulled into a sloppy ponytail. The woman extended her hand. "I'm Maya Yagami. What happened?"

Ginny didn't really know where to start. "Well, uh, I'm Ginny Weasly. My brother and my roommates just moved here from England, and when I finished grocery shopping, this really disgusting guy, Draco Malfoy, tried to kidnap me for his boss."

Mrs. Yagami nodded and helped the younger woman into the passenger seat of a Sedan. "Are you of any relation to Ronald Weasly? Is he your brother?"

Ginny nodded.

"That's a coincidence! He's my son's assistant soccer coach!" Mrs. Yagami exclaimed.

"Oh? Who's your son?"

"Taichi. He really loves the game."

Ginny grinned. "He's left wing, isn't he?"

Mrs. Yagami nodded.

"He's great at it!"

"Why, thank you! Do you need a ride to the stadium?"

Ginny didn't even think. "Yes please!"

After a quick, ten minute ride, Ginny hopped out of the car at the field. She thanked Mrs. Yagami for the ride and ran towards the stadium (well, more like limped quickly).

When she got there she found it was empty. _"Wow, that's creepy,"_ she thought.

There was a quiet murmur from near the locker rooms, so Ginny went toward it.

As she got closer, she realized it was a few of the soccer team kids, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a bunch of other kids, moping around.

"Hey guys! You look like you've lost your best friends, what happened?" she asked.

They all stared up at her solemnly.

"Ginny, there was an incident here just a few minutes ago," Harry said quietly.

"Oh, Merlin, what happened?"

"The Death Eaters attacked, this time helped by these things called Digimon and kirema animas. And these people are the only ones who can help stop them."


	4. From The Mews POV filler chappie

**(A/N: Hey there! I know, my posts haven't been happening too often…I'm banned from all screens by the evil creatures that call themselves my parents. Sometimes though, I do get computer time! Yes! Now, I think you should read this…**

**Remember: Masaya isn't yet a member of Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**Have you hugged an author today? Review and make one very happy!)**

CHAPPIE FOUR: FROM THE MEWS POINT OF VIEW

Ichigo looked from the stunned face of Ginny to the solemn face of Harry. This was just plain weird. _"How do these guys know each other?" _she wondered.

"Seriously? These kids?" Ginny managed to say.

"What's wrong with kids?" Pudding demanded, annoyed people would think she was useless.

Ron looked slightly taken aback. "N-nothing's wrong with kids! I mean we were just kids when we helped Harry with the Stone, killing the Basilisk, fighting in the Department of Mysteries…" He seemed to be staring out into the distance and his voice trailed off. "I mean, I guess we're _still_ kids…"

"Wait a second! What do you mean you're still kids?" Tai asked.

Ron didn't really realize he was answering. "Well, we're only eighteen and Ginny's seventeen, just out of school…"

"RON!" the other three shouted.

"Really? You're only eighteen?" Mint asked, interested and somewhat amused.

"Yes – I mean – no, but – I mean – URGH! RONALD BILIUS WEASLY!" Ginny spluttered, then turned to her brother and screamed.

The kids sniggered at the name "Bilius".

Ron shot them a look and they shut up.

There was silence.

"Uh, Harry? What exactly are digimon and kirema animas?" Ginny asked quietly.

One of the boys, a boy with somewhat spiky brown-red hair and a short stature answered as he typed away on his laptop. "Digimon are digital monsters, creatures created by people over the Internet or something of the sort. Somehow, chosen children like us have the ability to move from this world to their world.

"You might have heard about Diaboromon a few months back. Tai and Matt defeated him. Diaboromon was a digimon that one of us created, Willis, from America, and was infected by a virus. Maybe 6 months before that you might have heard about the crisis in the city where we live. Odaiba?"

Ron and Ginny's faces were blank, but Harry and Hermione nodded at the mention of Diaboromon. The Mews knew about all the events.

_Harry sighed as he watched the Internet service at the Dursleys load up. It was taking forever._

_He noticed something on the screen. "Huh? A virus? This is strange…"_

_He tracked it and watched the battle: How the virus digivolved into the ultimates, how Tai and Izzy had lost connection, how when they got it back, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon had stopped moving. He saw how Tai and Matt became digital and how WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon digivolved together to become Omnimon and defeated the virus. At the time, he didn't know what was going on. But he did now._

Hermione racked her brain for the name Diaboromon. And then it came to her…

_Mr. Granger was about to shut down his Internet connection when he saw… "A virus?" he asked aloud. _

_Hermione, who was passing through the room with a basket of laundry, looked over her father's shoulder. "Track it, see what it is," she urged._

_He looked up at his daughter, sighed, looked back at the screen, and ended up witnessing the same battle that people all over the world were seeing._

Realization smacked Ichigo in the face. _"Duh! Of course! I _thought_ those guys looked familiar! They were all over the news!"_

"And the kirema animas…?" Ginny asked, looking for an explanation.

Zakuro took charge. "Kirema animas are alien parasites. They affect animals and take over them."

"In charge of the animas are aliens. One is named Kish, he's usually the one that shows up when he sics the animas on us," Lettuce said.

"He kissed Ichigo!" Pudding added, grinning madly.

Ginny thought she looked like one of her twin brothers.

Ichigo covered her fellow Mew's mouth. "Stop telling people that," she hissed.

Harry smiled sympathetically. "That's okay. I think now we should go bring you guys home." He looked at the kids on his soccer team. "I'll get the championship rescheduled for another day."

Lettuce fought to hide a smile. He said "schedule" like "shedjule." It was kinda cute… No, what was wrong with her? She was _not _crushing on her English teacher! Nooo way!

Ron looked from his best friend to the DigiDestineds to the Mew Mews. "What do we do now?"

Harry, Tai, Sora, Ichigo, and Ginny looked up at him and said together, "We fight."

ooo

**Okay, so there you have it. Chappie four. (breathes deeply) I've done it! **

**I'm out of plot ideas. I have to have it lead up to the ultimate battle, but I'm clueless beyond that… If you have a suggestion, leave it in the reviews section or send me a private message. Either or is fine by me.**

**I ♥ you all, see you next chappie!**

**BANDGEEK**


	5. Of Poetry and Visions

Okay, chappie five

**Okay, chappie five. I had writers block for like, ever, before I actually got around to typing. Sorry for the wait!**

**Kenny, the disclaimer!**

**Kenny: BandGeek credits J.K. Rowling, Toei, and Tokyopop for the characters. She owns no one except the OCs. Can I **

**Me: Not until you clean my room for me.**

**Kenny: (grumbles)**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**000**

"Aw, man, my head is _killing_ me," Tai groaned, slumping over his desk. "I can't think anymore!"

Harry approached the student's desk and looked at what he had written. "'You will have your time to shine, like a star, like snow glittering in the sun. You don't know how truly beautiful you are, do you? Your eyes are a striking glint of crimson and your skin is fair. How could I not fall in love with a girl whose heart is just and caring? How could I not fall in love… with _you_?'"

"That's beautiful," Harry said, picking up the paper and giving it a closer examination. "I didn't know you could write love poems."

"I didn't know I could, either," Tai replied.

"Is if for Sora?"

Tai flushed red. "Maybe…"

"It IS isn't it! Why do you bother to deny it?"

"Just shut up…"

"Now now, that's no way to talk to your teacher is it?"

"Whatever."

"Mr. Kamiya, I'll see you after class." The teacher began walking towards the front of the room.

"But why?!"

Harry turned back around to face Tai. "Number one, because you were disrespectful to a teacher, and number two, because… well…" He subconsciously ran a hand over his forehead.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay."

Harry smiled weakly at him and approached the front of the classroom again. "All right, everyone, pencils and pens down."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the class as the clatter of dropping writing utensils filled the room.

"To make sure that you all are getting the hang of poetry and proper grammar, I'm going to have you each come up to the front of the room and read all of your poems aloud. You will be graded on presentation and on content." Harry smiled and wrote the points on the whiteboard – "Composition – 50 points", "Presentation – 10", and "Proper grammar – 40 points".

"What?"

"No fair!"

"Come on, dude, why us?"

"I just wanna drop into a hole and disappear."

"No frikkin way! Come on, man, you've gotta be kidding!"

"ENOUGH!"

The class silenced.

"You will all read your poems to the class so that you can see what you did wrong and how other people did it right. Understand?"

The students groaned.

"All right. First up is… Mr. Ishida. Why don't you grace us with your poetry?"

Matt turned a deep shade of pink and approached the whiteboard. He turned to face the class, swept his bangs out of his face, cleared his throat, and began.

"_I don't quite know my feelings_

_You left without a trace._

_I was twelve years old and alone_

_Until I saw your face._

_Brown hair 'n' eyes, fun persona,_

_You were such a good friend_

_Never thinking that we could part_

_Together till the end._

_Then you left for better things_

_An' I was so heartbroken_

_Even if it was just a month_

_My heart had been ripped open."_

The class stared at him, their mouths hanging open. Instead of just reading it as a poem, it was a song. A beautiful song.

"And, um, that's as far as I've gotten," he said, blushing again.

Tai looked around the silent room and stood up. He began to clap. On the other side of the room, Sora followed suit. Then Mimi, then Ichigo, then the rest of the class.

Matt sat back down after handing the teacher his paper.

Harry cleaned his glasses and squinted. There were notes, guitar chords, piano parts, and the whole shebang. "Um, Yamato? Could you copy the _lyrics_ onto another sheet of paper _alone_? Not that all the guitar and chords and whatnot aren't lovely, but this is English, not band."

"Oh. Sorry." Matt slumped low in his seat.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Just… collect your music after class."

"Yes, sir."

"Moving on. Hm… Sora, why don't you go next?" Harry asked, gesturing to Sora to stand up.

She did so and approached the front of the room. She took a deep breath and pulled back her bangs in a clip that Tai, even from the back of the room, noticed as the one he'd given her a few months before.

"_Soccer was something _

_to get me away _

_from real life._

_It wasn't something_

_To get me social_

_Or make friends._

_I'm glad I played, though_

_Because we_

_Ended up meeting._

_Best friends forever_

_Never were we apart_

_Always underneath that oak tree._

_We were eight years old,_

_Eager to grow up,_

_But not quite knowing what it meant_

_You carved our initials_

_Into the trunk_

_Me and you '4 LIFE'._

_I still want that_

_To happen, but…_

_You don't know what I feel._

_You'd say, 'Oh, well,_

_We had fun!'_

_Sure, we did. Big deal."_

There was a round of applause from the students and Sora handed Harry her paper, eager to sit down and start to write in her notebook.

She stayed like that all class, only looking up to see who went next.

"Tai! Front and center, please!" Harry barked.

Tai blew his hair out of his face and began.

"_You'll say that we've got nothing in common_

_No common ground to start from_

_And we're falling apart_

_You'll say the world has come between us_

_Our lives have come between us_

_Still I know you just don't care._

_And I said 'what about_

_Breakfast at Tiffany's'_

_She said 'I think I _

_Remember the film and _

_As I recall I think_

_We both kinda liked it' _

_And I said, 'well that's _

_One thing we've got!'"_

"Come on, Tai, that's not your poem. That's a _song_ by Deep Blue Something. 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'," Matt said simply.

"So? He never said it had to be our own."

"Shut up, man, you suck!" Matt joked, giving Tai a shove as he passed.

Tai grinned, shrugged, and said one of the very few phrases he knew in French. _"C'est la vie!"_

"What?"

"That's life!" he replied, handed the teacher his _real_ poem, and sat back down, looking rather nonchalant.

Matt narrowed his eyes at his best friend and slouched over his desk.

"Mimi, you're next."

Mimi approached the front of the room, said, "My poem is called, 'The Color Pink'", and read right off the paper.

"_Pink is the color of my clothes_

_But also the color of my cheeks_

_Whenever you're around._

_Pink is the color of love_

_But I know you know that._

_You're always complaining about _

_This or that or the color pink,_

_But I know better._

_Your guitar pick is pink_

_And you say it's red to cover up._

_Your favorite drink is pink lemonade._

_I know because you told me when we_

_Were in our cabin at camp._

_So even if you say you hate_

_The color pink_

_And just cuz it's my favorite color_

_Do you hate me too?_

_Or are you denying the meaning_

_Of the color pink?"_

The class looked at Mimi in awe, amazed that she could compose something so meaningful and true.

"Very good, Mimi," Harry said, obviously impressed as he accepted her paper.

"Thank you."

She sat back down and tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder.

Matt was looking after her out of the corner of his eye. The way she chewed on her pen cap was so cute…

Cam, the boy who sat next to him, gave him a gentle shove. "Snap out of it, Matt. Pay attention or Potter's gonna have your skin."

Matt shook his head and looked at his blue English binder. "Yeah. You're right. Sorry."

000

Harry paced the front of the room, his hand running through his hair. "How close, how close…" He sat down on a desk, squinched his eyes shut, and started muttering incoherently to himself.

"Um, Hermione? What is he doing?" Sora asked, eyeing the British man strangely.

"He's trying to see into You-Know-Who's mind," she replied dully, her eyes glazed over as she stared into space.

"That doesn't sound very… pleasant," Matt said, a look of disgust flashing across his face, then disappearing.

"I wouldn't think so," Ginny said, spinning around in Harry's swivel chair. "Whee…"

"Oh, grow _up_!" Hermione snapped, then swiveled her head around to look at Ron, who was snacking on something in the mini fridge on the counter. "And Ronald! Get your head out of the fridge!"

Ron flushed and pulled away from the fridge. He finished off the cheese stick in his mouth and shut the door.

"Hush up, you lot," Harry snapped, rubbing his temples.

The others shut up.

The silence lasted until Harry started muttering under his breath.

The others looked at him, and realized he was leaning on his desk for support, unable to stand on his own.

Ginny's eyes widened and she was apparently stuck in one spot, unable to move out of fear.

Ron and Hermione stood close by Harry's side, probably to catch him if he fell.

Tai scrunched his brow, trying to figure out what was going on.

Matt studied the scene carefully and finally said, "He's seeing into You-Know-Who's mind."

"Seriously, dude?" Tai asked, facing his blonde friend with surprise.

"Well, that's what it looks like to me."

Harry finally collapsed into a chair that had been strategically placed behind him by Hermione. "Merlin's beard…" he muttered, struggling to sit up as he opened his eyes.

"What happened, Harry," Ginny asked, crouching next to her friend and putting a hand on his arm.

He took a deep breath and finally said, "Voldemort knows we're on to him. He's on his way here as we speak. I saw… the Empire State Building. He's flying over America."

"It won't be long till he's here then," Sora said, sliding off the desk. "America's not that far off."

"Knowing him, he'll send Death Eaters and those other things first," Harry added darkly, trying to stand up. "We've got to be ready."

"Let's call Remus and everyone, I'm sure they can help," Hermione said, picking up her purse and dragging Ron towards the door of the classroom by his arm.

"Just… use your cell phone, because nobody has enough for a pay phone," Harry groaned, looking at the ceiling. He wondered if anyone else noticed that he was in the Idiot Brigade.

"Oi vey," Sora sighed, putting her hand over her forehead and shaking her head. "They such spazzes."

"Not as spazzy as Kari," Tai shuddered. "Especially on a Hershey bar."

"Well, yeah. And not as spazzy as Ginny on a can of Monster," Sora laughed.

Ginny narrowed her eyes as Harry chuckled a bit at the jab.

"Well, I've gotta get home, I don't want Dad to burn the apartment trying to cook," Matt said, picking up his backpack and making his way towards the door.

"Up, gotta go to soccer," Tai said, following suit.

"His mom's gonna give me a ride, so I'm going with him," Sora added, following her best friend out. "Bye, Ginny, bye, Harry!"

The three middle schoolers bounded out of the huge brick building.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and then went to find Ron and Hermione. They were going to need some real backup for this one.

**000**

**Okay, this sucks. I'm seriously considering discontinuing this. If you have plot ideas, let me know, because I don't know how to continue it. It's going nowhere fast. Sorry!**

**Um, so, yeah. I'll try to update other stuff soon, so, um, thanks for reading!**

**--BANDGEEK--**


End file.
